Talk:Tryndamere/@comment-4636093-20180423110823/@comment-33848765-20180425012014
While i agree that i am indeed clinging to the past, i have my reasons to do so. First. Please define interactiveness for me. Cuz i think that factor is based on what player want from the game, and as such it is completely relative to every player's needs. Maybe they didnt had/have very complex mechanics, but i couldn't and still can't find more riveting champs like trynd or old urgot. Maybe I am weird, but whatever. Second. I think that some of the reworks done by Riot are just dull and one-dimensional. Reworks these days revolve around making one champion fit into one role only. And not only that, champs like new urgot revolve around one build only, being building him tank, despite riot telling us he is not one in champion spotlight. You cant build any lifesteal, cuz majority of his dmg comes from abilities, you could build him on-hit dmg, but his w is enough reason not to do so. Even dd doesnt interact well with his passive, because its aoe. His dmg output sets him in one place, without any alternatives, that is not unique experience, that is just boring. Not to mention that reworking urgot, permanently deleted one of the most original concepts for the champ, the one and only tanky adc, just to make him more meta (which didn't go so well, as his playrate is still abysmal). Third. Reworks this days give me the feel that they are packing too much in one champ. Every new champ has to have an essay written in every ability. "Something might happen when a, something might not happen when b", "you'll want to use that when a, or that when b". I'm afraid that something like that might happen to my barbarian. As i said, i like it simple, Besides, There are champs other champs that are pretty decent despite being simple. Like ezreal, or blitz. Fourth. Idk why this happens, but despite ww being easy champ, there is one factor that knocks him out from the get-go. It is his ultimate. And I'm not bragging about that whether its easy to land from far away or something. I have another issue. It happened to me million times by now and still does happen every now and then. When i try to ult i just don't hit my target. The problem is, that considering the hitbox it shouldn't be possible. It is usually slightest decimal to the left or right, as small as jinx's tits, but i still just land next to them. It's like im using nidalee's spear instead of ww ult. That alone makes for a very big flaw, as it denies me a big part of sustain, crowd control, and of course leaves me vulnerable to the opposite team. As I dont find it to be my fault, i dont want reworks to leave such gaps for no reason. These are my reason's why i think Trynd should stay as it is. Although, if Rito would find a way to overcome these obstacles and still change him a bit, then i would gladly welcome such rework. Something i can dream of, but still...